Is This a Bad Time?
by Sugar-Induced Stalker
Summary: This story is done, just not published yet. I hope I get up the energy to finish typing it up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked down the hall slowly, trying to delay this meeting as long as posible. But time, being as it is, always moving forward, made his feet squeak to a stop in front of Draco Malfoy's door. He took a deep breathy, trying to calm himself, then called, "Malfoy! Draco, are you in there?" Harry waited afew seconds and, hearing nothing, proceeded to rap twice on the door. Still no response. With a sigh, Harry turned to go. He had really needed those notes! Professor Snape had told him he could take a retest after failing his potions test 3 days ago, but he had lost his notebook. Who knew what Snape would do if he failed again? A faint *thump* resounded from within the room and Harry stopped, turning back. "Hello?" he called. Still no answer, but this time he tried the knob. It turned easily, and the door cracked open of it's own accord. Not being able to resist, Harry pushed it open further and slipped inside the dimly lit room. His eyes scanned the space for the source of the noise, but found nothing. That is, until his eyes landed on the bed. There, Draco Malfoy sat, stark naked, save for a gag and ties on his wrists and ankles. Harry felt heat flood his face and knew he was beat red. He also knew it was impolite to stare at someone, especially in their own room when they're, you know, NAKED, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. His eyes ran up and down Malfoy, gazing at his beautiful porcelin skin, and lingering in between his legs. Oh, god, Malfoy made him so HARD. His heart was racing wildly and his own dick was tingling, throbing, straining painfully against his pants. Harry wanted to take it and stick it in Malfoy's mouth, then put Malfoy's in his own and... Oh, god, what was he THINKING? Finally Hary was able to tear his eyes away from Malfoly's hot, alluring body, and asked in a voice that was randomly cracking, "Do you need some help?" Malfoy mummbled something uncomprehensible behind his gag. "Huh?" Said Harry. "Oh, whatever. I'm taking the gag off." When he was within an arms length of Malfoy, he somehow managed to trip over his own feet and landed, luckily, on the bed, but ON TOP OF MALFOY. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. He got off, but his hand brushed Malfoy's nuts and he felt him shiver. In pleasure? Harry looked up at Malfoy's face in suprise, his eyes widening. Malfoy was blushing as well, his head turned to the side, managing to look cute AND hot. Oh, yeah. Malfoy turned him on so hard. For Harry, it would be so easy and simple to lean down and...NO! He mentally shook himself, then shakily removed the gag. Malfoy gave a sigh of releif, then began working his mouth, trying to work back feeling into it. Harry imagined a part of im being in Malfoy when he did that and he shivered with pleasure, quickly glancing away. On Malfoy's desk, Harry spotted a pair of scissors and he crossed the room to retreive them, thinking to cut the bonds.

Afew minutes later, Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his wrists. They had been tied tightly. Still, Malfoy made no move to get up or dressed. Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. Should he ask what had happened? He looked all about the room, trying to find anything to look at that wasn't Malfoy. "Uhhhhh," He finally said. Malfoy looked up at him. "Thanks." He said simply, then, glancing Harry over, grimaced. "Do you wana take a shower or something?" "What?" asked Harry, the light bloom of a blush returning to his cheeks. Malfoy gestured at him. "You're all covered in mud..." "Oh," said Harry, looking down at himself. He remembered that it had been raining and, as he was walking, had somehow tripped over nothing, right into the rose garden. Just as Harry was about to say, "No, thanks. The rain'll wash it off or something..." Harry realized that he would be IN MALFOY'S SHOWER. Not being able to resist the opportunity, Harry instead repiled, "Okay. Yeah, I gues I will." Harry spotted the door to the bathroom and slipped inside. He quickly stripped and turned the water on to blasting, as hot as it would go. He stepped under it, and pulled the shower curtain shut behind him. Harry watched the water create streaks in the dried dirt, then wash it away completely. Harry stood under the running water another minute, reluctant to get out. As the last of the mud swirled down the drain, Harry stepped out of the tub and squeaked the faucet off. Spying a towel on the ground, he picked it up and wrapped it around his waist. Harry breathed in the warm, moist air deeply, letting it give him the dizzy feeling you get when you have too much oxygen. Now that Harry was clean, he didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on. He looked at them, then at the door, and decided. "Malfoy?" he called. "What should I do about my clothes?" For two heartbeats, there was no response, then an answer resounded from within the main room. "Let me see how dirty they are." Harry opened the door, releasing steam into the room. For a moment, he was blinded, but after blinking once, twice, three times, his vision cleared. Harry glanced around confusedly at first, not seeing Malfoy. Again, as a last resort, Harry looked to the bed. "Wha-?" he stuttered, taking a step back. "Malfoy, what are you?" Malfoy was again laying out on the bed, this time with no bonds, but STILL FUCKING NAKED!


	2. Chapter 2

'And,' Harry thought, 'he's in a very...INVITING position.' Malfoy raised one hand and crooked his index finger twice, beckoning. Harry, mesmerized, walked towards him. As he moved, Malfoy sat up and took Harry's hands. Harry fell to his knees and gazed up at the beautifully shining Malfoy with equal parts adoringness and longing. Malfoy stroked the side of Harry's face with the back of his hand and Harry leaned into the gentel caress. Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet and rolled him onto the bed. The towel that had been wrapped around Harry's waist was left on the ground-forgotten. Malfoy leaned down and began nibbling on the edge of Harry's ear, then moved down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses, pausing in between his neck and shoulder to suck on the skin and leave a hickey-marking Hary as his. Malfoy moved down even farther and sucked on his chest, swirling his tounge around the nipple, then worked his way back up the other side. At Harry's ear again, Malfoy whispered, "You know you wanted this. Now what are going to do? I saw you staring at me that way." He gave a light laugh that tickeled Harry's ear and sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah, I know I wanted this and here's what I'm gonna do." Harry growled. He grabbed Malfoy's face and smashed his lips into his. He wrapped one arm around Malfoy's waist and tangled the other's hand in his hair, bringing his body up to meet Malfoy's. Harry's tongue pressed against Malfoy's teeth, then he sucked on his bottom lip. Hitching one leg over Malfoy, Harry Harry rolled them over so he was on top. Harry leaned down and whispered in Malfoy's ear as he had done to Harry. "It's not just me, Malfoy. I know you wanted this as well. Don't try to play it off as all me." Harry then went back to kissing Malfoy, and this time, Malfoy began working his mouth with Harry's. On a whim, Harry thrust his hips against Malfoy's. Malfoy broke away from the kissing to gasp in pleasure and rasp, "More. Do it again." Harry did it again, and again, and suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other. They rolled around, changing positions and almost falling off the bed.

At one point, when Harry happened to be on top, he suddenly started to slither down, leaving a trail of kisses. Feeling the shift, Malfoy propped himself up on his elbows, and whimpered his dislike, staring at Harry with a mixture of hurt and anger. Giving a wicked smile, Harry picked up Malfoys hand, which was laying right next to him, and slowly, purposefully liked the side of Malfoy's index finger, staring at Malfoy the whole time. Understanding flickered in Malfoy's eyes, and his breath hitched in expectation, his eyes falling closed. Harry continued the rest of the way and stared in pure bliss at Malfoy's erected member. 'I did this.' he thought. 'I made Malfoy's body want me.' Harry nudged the erection with his tongue, making Malfoy tremble beneath him. Slowly, a somewhat evil smile spread across Harry's face. He knew JUST what to do. Harry's tongue slid slowly, ever so slowly up the side of Malfoy's member, until coming to the head. By this time, Malfoy was shaking. Harry's tongue played with the slit, trying to enter. Malfoy clutched desperately to the sheets. Suddenly, Harry's mouth engulfed Malfoy's member, and he gasped in surprise. A hot feeling was spreading throughout his abdomen, pooling near his groin. "Harry", he muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm going to cum. If you don't want it in your mouth, I suggest you get your mouth off." But Harry just roughly grabbed Malfoy's legs, spreading them apart, then started pumping his mouth. "Harry!" Malfoy growled. He could feel Harry's smile. At last, Malfoy reached his peak, and cum exploded into Harry's mouth. He pulled back his head, wiping offhis face, the liking his hand where some extra had spilled. "Mm. Salty," he murmured. But Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He was breathing heavily, still madly clinging to the sheets, eyes closed, and body drenched with sweat. Harry chuckled to himself and crawled into bed again, next to Malfoy. He laid on his side, head propped up by his hand, until Malfoy's eyes finally popped open. H stared u at the ceiling for a minute, then slid over to Harry. The effects of the what had happened just minutes before were still evident on his face, whole complexion bathed in the after-glow. Slowly, Malfoy rolled onto his side, in the same position as Harry and they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, more being spoken then words could ever say. Then Malfoy pushed Harry over, and laid his head on Harry's chest, sighing blissfully; peacefully. The only thing Harry had to say was, "What. You're done already? I was just getting started." Malfoy looked up at Harry in surprise, and saw an odd glint there. Harry took Malfoy's hand and slid it down to his groin, letting Malfoy's long, slender, cool fingers glide over it. Malfoy's eyes widened, looked down, then looked back up. He was blushing, but Harry seemed confident and content, so the old feeling of desperate need returned, and Malfoy licked his lips in expectation. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
